And the Beat Continues
by BabyWonder7
Summary: Just a shorter fic that's based off of ten random songs. Addek, Addex, and Maddison. Slight mention of PrP characters.


**A/N: So I decided to try the whole ten song thingy because I couldn't sleep. Hope you enjoy it! Since I couldn't stick to a certain couple, I decided to just list the ship next to the song title, because it goes between Derek, Mark and Alex. Also, checking out and listening to the song and lyrics as you read will help them make a little more sense, and besides, these are some awesome songs anyways that you really need to listen to if you haven't already. Reviews please? *smiles***

Disclaimer: Nope, still don't own it, and I don't own the songs either.

.-.~.-.~.-.~.-.

_**Near To You- A Fine Frenzy (Maddison)**_

He left. He's gone, and I want so badly to continue this. I want so desperately to convince myself that it wasn't all for nothing. He's across the room, staring blankly and emotionlessly out the window at the gloomy streets. Well, to us, they're gloomy. A situation like this leaves scarce room for happiness, actually, my life tends to leave scarce room for happiness lately. I've been a little less than chipper lately, and now, now it's over. "Mark," his name leaves my mouth, drenched with tears and loathing. Do I hate myself, or do I blame him? We'll get through it; we'll come out on top, just like we always do. Except this time it won't be DerekandAddison, it'll be MarkandAddison, and I don't know if I'm ready for that. But, we have to move on sometime, and though he only left three days ago, it's time. He's gone, halfway across the country, he had to go that far to get away from me and I can't get that thought out of my mind. So in the end, I know this is better, and this will work out. I'm better near to you.

_**Keep Breathing- Ingrid Michaelson (Addek)**_

Distance, it's said with such a light tone majority of the time, but it's never conveyed just right in my mind. Such a word can mean so many things. Many unbearable, heart-wrenching, horrible moments all played out with just one word to describe why it's happening to us. We were perfect, they all want to be us, except for us. It's odd, I know, but why would you want your husband to look at you the way he looks at me? Why would you rather spend more time at work than in your own home? Why would you rather sit in a cold chair, while he's in the bedroom, and cry yourself to sleep as he dreams of someone else? They don't know us. Why would they want to be something they know absolutely nothing about? The pain, the hurt and the guilt. All we can do is keep breathing, and hope for a better day, because there's always tomorrow. There's always another chance to say "I love you," and truly mean it. Hopefully, when that day comes, he'll say it back.

_**Miserable at Best- Mayday Parade (Addek)**_

Did you second guess those words I said to you for all of those years, because they were never easier for me to say. I meant them with all of my heart. But now you're a thousand miles away, but so am I. I stand and watch, and let's not pretend that he's not there, making eyes at you from across the room. I gather the nerve to ask you to dance, but as I approach apparently so has he, and I watch you glide around the room as the memories flow through my mind of you and I. I guess that I can live without you, but for sure I'll be miserable at best. I hope he makes you happy, happier than you and I. Finally I get the chance to talk to you, but without the sleep, I'm speechless. I can't speak because I'm too damn weak, and can't forget those lips that made me fly. They're too distracting. So I say the easiest thing I possibly could, and her eyes look shocked, but then she says them back, and I don't have to live miserable at best. I just have to live happily with her.

_**Slow Dancing In a Burning Room- John Mayer (Addek)**_

We've tried, we've worked as hard as we possibly could, but that's not enough. There's more to do, more to work on. We have to pull through, because I know I can't breathe without you. I need you, and I know you need me. So don't let it go down now. Maybe we're slow dancing in a burning room, but pull the damn fire alarm and run like hell with my hand in yours. Let's save this together. This is everything to me; you're everything I've ever wanted to live for. Why can't you see that? Maybe you do, and you're too scared to get hurt again. So am I baby, but together, we can do anything. We ought to know by now.

_**Gotta Get Thru This (Acoustic Version)- Daniel Bedingfield (Addisex)**_

There you are again, staring. You have your overwhelmingly adorable and sweet moments, and then those beautiful eyes turn to ice along with your heart, and I'm no more than your bitch of an attending. I have to take my mind off of you. I know that under that rough exterior your love is pouring down like rain, waiting for me to say it first, but we both know I won't be the one to do it. We gotta get through this in one piece, and with me on your arm you know you'll be able to conquer anything. I just need the chance to say "I love you." At night I pretend you're already mine just so my heart will quit breaking. But then the phone rings, and your voice comes through the receiver, and I know we're not only going to get through this; we're doing it together. Those three words rang through, and after just a moment I was fine, and mine rang right back.

_**Maneater- Nelly Furtado (Addie and Everyone)**_

What an interesting word that one. Well, I guess if you had to describe Addison, it could be placed in there somewhere, although it most definitely doesn't define her. Let's have a little fun with it though, shall we? First there was Derek, then Mark, and then Alex, don't forget Pete, later there was Kevin, a quick thing with Wyatt, and now Noah. She said she'd love you a long time, and maybe it's you that messed it all up, but either way she keeps moving on. You may want all of her love, but you're never going to get. There's always one person that messes it up for everyone, and in this case, it's Derek Shepherd. He had all of her first, and now she can't fully trust anyone. You'll do anything for all of her love, but buying her cars and cutting cards so you could stop yourself from drowning in debt after buying her everything her heart desires won't keep her within reach, because she'll be gone, on to the next. What would you expect from a gorgeous, extremely sure and talented redhead? That's right, exactly that, move along.

_**The Garden- Mirah (Addek)**_

I love you, baby. Bring me all the flowers you can get your hands on, and your hardened heart won't mean a thing. Don't try to tell me you don't want me anymore, because I know it's a lie. You still have that spark, that glint in your eye you had on our special day. White lilies, those were the flowers I walked down the aisle with. Red roses, those were your "I'm-sorry-I-missed-something" backups. Daisies, they were what you'd have Mark bring me after you got "stuck" in the hospital night after night. And then our anniversary, you showed up at the door with bouquets all around you, and I knew it wasn't over. So that's why we're here, sitting in our brand new house, with a tulip in my hair, and vases scattered around the house with fresh flowers. You always knew I loved them, but not nearly as much as I love you.

_**Everything- Michael Buble (Addie and whoever you chose)**_

I sway around the dance floor in the flowy white dress of mine, and he sings in my ear. He smiles and I can't help but blush, because god it's crazy how this all happened. These crazy times, they led me to him. I sing, he's everything, and I'm happier than I've ever been. To each other, we're every minute, of every day. Whatever comes our way, we're ready, because that's what our love can do. He wraps his arms around me and when he releases his grip he spins me around repeatedly as he sings the final _la la_ chorus, and I can't help but smile ridiculously huge. We're everything to each other, and nothing's going to get in the way of our love, again.

_**The Mating Game- Bitter:Sweet (Maddison)**_

Twisting fates, that's what he's best at. Why did I call him, and do I really care? Right now, all I need is a little human contact, which is his specialty. It's what he's best at in his special little ways. I'm stuck in a daze as I think about this past year. So tonight he stays, and we do whatever we please, but tomorrow he's off and I probably won't see him again until I'm in need of a little stress release. It's sad actually, because it's like we're playing a little bit of a mating game, and that's all he's every good for anymore. We all know it's not true, but because he's Mark it's just so easy to assume that's all he ever wants from a woman. I know I was the exception, but I can't give in now. So tomorrow he'll be off on a plane, and in a year or so, we'll hopefully be able to rekindle this perfectly screwed up thing we called a friendship. Maybe more, we'll see.

_**Love- Matt White (Addek)**_

It's such a silly game of back and forth. The picking of the flowers, reciting "he loves me… he loves me not." Do we think that crap actually works? I didn't, but then I met him, and now, now I just want this to be love. I married him on a summer's day in May, and we promised all the love our hearts could possibly give. It's like the fairytale ending, only this time it's not a dream. My name isn't Cinderella, it's Addison Forbes Montgomery-Shepherd. He's my prince charming, and this is my castle. It's all a little happily-ever-after, wrapped up in one little kiss.

**Reviews are the bestestttt...**


End file.
